herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pacifica Northwest
'''Pacifica Elise Northwest '''is a former antagonist and now redeemed heroine in the Disney series ''Gravity Falls. ''Upon her debut, she was portrayed as an arrogant, sarcastic jerk; however, in more recent appearances, she begins to show signs of redeeming her character and thus, beginning to warm up towards Dipper and Mabel Pines and also becomes a new love interest for Dipper. She is voiced by Jackie Buscarino. Personality and History Originally, Pacifica was portrayed as a spoiled brat, often harassing anyone she deemed "weird". And like many jerk individuals, she had a tendency to cheat in contests and taking great pride and arrogance in her families' namesake. In "Golf Wars", while still retaining her arrogant portrayal and behavior, she begins to show signs of reformation when the Pines twins saved her life from the Lilliputtians, as she exclaims upon parting ways, that she had fun. Her most dramatic change of heart is displayed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery", where it is learned that she is being manipulated by her parents, particularly her father Preston Northwest to act the way she is in the former episodes by "keeping in line with the bell". After learning of the many wrongful actions her family has committed, she atones for her past actions by means of allowing the regular folk into her family's social party. Afterwards, it is hinted that she has also began to warm towards the Pines twins, Dipper in particular. In Weirdmaggedon Part 3, while she still retains a change of heart, she however 'threatens' to sue everyone if she gets hurt in the process of saving Gravity Falls (however, it is just to hide how afraid she is of the recent events). She later teams up with the Pines to confront Bill Cipher, however is turned into a banner in the process, she is later restored after Stan Pines tricks Bill Cipher into reading his mind, killing him in the process and restoring Gravity Falls to its former state before the Pines twins arrived into the town and undoing all their mysteries in their adventures as well. She is last seen attending Dipper and Mabel's birthday party. Appearance Her most prominent feature is her long, blonde hair, reaching down to her legs; Dipper once mistook it for a wig. Her primary outfit is a purple cardigan with a short lavender dress, along with a purple belt. She also wears black leggings with cream boots. Her only sign of makeup is purple eyeshadow and accessorizes herself with large, lavender hoop earrings. In her episode of redemption, she starts out wearing a lake-foam green dress (much to her mother's disapproval of wearing sea-form) with darker green highlights. She also pairs the outfit with diamond earrings and a brooch. Her hair is notably wavier than in her pervious appearances. She is however commanded by her father to change out of the outfit for one more appropriate. Later in the episode, she is seen wearing a purple and burgundy dress with black puffed sleeves and gloves. Her earrings, while retaining the appearance of a diamond, have now changed shaped to appear as though they are two rhombuses fused together, which she eventually discards. In the Weirdmaggedon trilogy, she is seen reduced to rags for her outfit. She is later given a llama sweater by Mabel as a means to represent the Llama on the zodiac. She however returns to her regular outfit at the Pines twins' birthday. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. *"Pacifica" is a Spanish/Portuguese word that translates to "someone that brings peace". This could be attributed to how she brought "peace" to the ghost that haunted the Northwest Manor and her family name. Gallery Pacifica_Render.png Pacifica_Northwest.png Pacifica_Green_Dress.png|Pacifica in green dress Pacifica_satisfied.png Pacifica_pulls_the_switch.png|Pacifica's Redemption Pacifica_Hugs_Dipper.png|Pacifica hugging Dipper Pines External links *Pacifica Northwest in Gravity Falls Wiki *Pacfica Northwest in DisneyWiki *Pacfica Northwest in Bullies Wiki *Pacifica Northwest in Love Interest Wiki Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroines Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rich Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Rivals Category:In love heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Egomaniacs Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:False Antagonist Category:Scapegoat